


One

by doctornotsostrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornotsostrange/pseuds/doctornotsostrange
Summary: What did it cost?





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently there was supposed to be a scene with Tony & Morgan that never made it into the movie.
> 
> I own nothing.

She stands beneath the temple pagoda, her back to him. She turns, slowly, carefully. The girl is thirteen, maybe fourteen years old now.

She has his eyes, Pepper’s pretty mouth, and suddenly Tony can't feel himself breathing anymore. 

Morgan holds herself in an almost defiant way, her eyes lock with his and she doesn’t let go. They stare at each other, the moment suspended in stretched out time.

“Did you do it?”

“I did.”

She raises her stubborn chin (so much like her mother) but her eyes - oh her eyes - they are shimmering and sad. “And what did it cost?”

“Everything.” 

"It cost me everything too," he hears his daughter say as the world around him disintegrates, disappears, and is lost to him forever. 

 

 


End file.
